


Гунъань

by Gavrusssha



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ancient China, Gen, Humor, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:30:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrusssha/pseuds/Gavrusssha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Чжао-цзы, ученик великого Лао-цзы, пошел в Суй-Ши и обзавелся там учеником.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гунъань

Однажды Чжао-цзы, ученик великого Лао-цзы, пошел в Суй-Ши и обзавелся там учеником. Вот как это вышло.

Некий странник сказал, что в Суй-Ши, в саду окружного судьи растут прекрасные сливы. Близилась полная луна, и Чжао-цзы, запасшись всем, что необходимо правильному философу для созерцания, то есть, свитком рисовой бумаги, тушечницей, гусиным пером, лирой-цинем и чайничком прекрасного годовалого вина отправился в гости к окружному судье. 

Близилась полночь, и судья, совершив вечернюю трапезу и вечернюю прогулку на семейное кладбище, собирался ложиться спать со своей младшей женой. Вдруг раздался ужасный грохот, словно полчища стражи Нижнего господина Янь-Ло ломились в дом к судье затем, чтобы унести его душу в ад Фэньду на вечные мучения без надежды на перерождение. Судья был по должности человек неробкий, поэтому он приказал слугам зажечь светильники и вышел во двор к парадным воротам, выкрашенным в положенный ему обычаем и законом цвет индиго.

Ворота шатались, словно зубы во рту колдуна-геоманта, одолеваемые с той стороны градом ударов. Взяв в руки боевой топорик (судья успел в молодости повоевать за нынешнего Сына Неба, тогда еще просто мятежного принца крови Чжоу-вана), хозяин приказал отпереть замок. В разверстые индиговые створки немедленно ввалился беспокойный, как тысяча разливов, Чжао-цзы. Ни на кого не глядя он двинулся в сад, и был на полдороги невежливо остановлен слугами, для чего им пришлось бросить ученика Лао-цзы на землю и неоднократно. 

На все вопросы судьи философ отвечал упорным молчанием. На первую степень установленных судебным кодексом пыток он реагировал точно так же. Перед тем, как приказать байцзы - коронному палачу - перейти ко второй степени, оставляющей следы на теле и карме пытуемого, судья решил зайти в сарай, где непокоренного Чжао держали под стражей. 

\- Незнакомец, - сказал судья, соблюдая приличествующий его сану важный тон. - Ты немолод и тщедушен телом. Следующее утро может оказаться последним для тебя. Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать, перед тем, как отправишься передавать приветы Властелину Вечернего Пика? 

Чжао-цзы молчал, и невеселые морщины бродили по его лбу. 

Судья подошел поближе.   
\- О незнакомец! - сказал он, смягчив тон. - Поведай мне, зачем ты разбойничал в моем доме, потому что я погибаю от любопытства! 

Чжао-цзы и сейчас промолчал, но повернул лицо к судье, успевшему повоевать и за династию Сун, и за династию Мин, и даже послужить двум временщикам. На лице этом отразилось легчайшее, как крыло бабочки, чувство. 

\- Болит моя спина, - сказал судья, садясь на землю рядом с подсудимым. - И печень моя беспокойна. Помолчим же, смертник. 

\- Выдох, - сказал наконец философ, гений, сибарит, развратник и подвижник Чжао. - Это облегчение груди на еще одну чужую карму. А вдох - предчувствие заката. Моргание - это мгновение Пути, а Путь - это лишь мгновение жизни. А жизнь...

Тут Чжао-цзы задвигался в путах, стремясь облегчить боль в туго связанных запястьях.

\- ...А жизнь порой - такое говно. - Закончил он.

...На следующее утро судья и Чжао-цзы ушли из Суй-Ши, и, скорее всего, никогда туда не возвращались. Впрочем, какая, к дао, разница?

**Author's Note:**

> Гунъань - китайский "папа" японского понятия "коан", древнекитайский анекдот. Лао-цзы - полумифический древнекитайский философ, изобретатель дао и афоризмов. Чжао-цзы - выдуманный персонаж.


End file.
